


"Say goodbye."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH England x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Say goodbye."

It was just a matter of another fateful coincidence for Y/N to bump into her boyfriend in any part of the campus. But even that chance was not given her for two weeks.

It was the finals for that semester, Arthur’s last. He was graduating. And politely, he told Y/N he would like to focus on his thesis and final requirements. That included no time for dates, calls, and even exchanges of text messages that could distract him.

Y/N tolerated his workaholic nature, and so she gave him time and space he needed to fully concentrate on his studies. She thought that perhaps next year, when it would be her turn to finish school, she would also need that alone time to focus.

But she missed him. Even more when she bumped into him two weeks ago—a few days after he told her he needed to be alone—in the library, where she seldom went, and saw how he looked at her only briefly before dashing away.

Slowly walking from aisle to aisle and secretly peeking from shelf to shelf to look for her boyfriend, Y/N saw him in a corner, two shelves away from where she was standing, talking to a really good-looking woman.

Numbness surrounded Y/N as she watched him adorably scratch his head with a shy smile on his face. She could not hear what they were talking about, anyway, and so silently, she walked outside.

Sitting at the corner bottom step of the wide stairs outside the library, she waited as she pondered the thought of the needed time to focus was just his excuse to drive her away. The noise of the other few students who were also sitting on the stairs seemed absent in Y/N’s clouded senses.

She would turn back from time to time to check for Arthur. And the last time she did, he was going down the stairs and was just six or seven steps away from her. She knew he saw her, though she caught only very slightly of him looking at her. She could confirm it with his pink face and sudden quick pace. She thought that perhaps he was embarrassed, or that he thought he could escape just like that. But Y/N walked after him and hesitantly grabbed the sleeve of his sweater when they reached an area without other people. Arthur stopped walking.

She thought of saying “hi”, but that was not what came out of her mouth. “Say goodbye.” Y/N said softly. “At least, say goodbye. If you want our relationship to end, at least give me a proper goodbye.” Y/N could not control the streak of tear that fell from her eye. Quickly, she let go off his sleeve and covered her face with her hands.

Arthur abruptly turned around and looked at Y/N with pained surprise. “W-what?” He gently rested his hands on her shoulders. “Y/N, are you… what…” He did not know exactly what to say. “Love, I told you I just need time and space to focus on my studies- ”

“Then who’s that girl?” Y/N asked as she uncovered her face almost covered with tears.

“What girl?” Arthur looked so confused.

“You think you can lie to me? I saw you with her in the library. I was there a while ago and I saw you in the corner with her!” Y/N almost screamed but not loud for anyone else to hear.

“You mean the librarian?” Arthur looked at her with confused panic. “I was just asking her to help me find a book I need as reference!”

“You were smiling at her!” Y/N accused him.

“Y/N, this is ridiculous. Are you trying to say that I was flirting with her? I was bloody asking her to help me find a book!”

“How can I believe that when you asked me to not communicate with you, not even see you, until after finals? You even avoided me when we saw each other one time.”

“Why, excuse me if I couldn’t bloody focus with you around, because I’m so tempted to just snuggle with you and do something else even though I definitely am not going to say it!” Arthur almost raised his voice and caught the attention of some students passing by, who, thankfully, minded their own businesses and continued on their way.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? And now you just did!” Only then Y/N could feel the embarrassment rising to her cheeks. She felt ridiculous for confronting her boyfriend over her insecurity. Was she just overreacting? Did she not trust her beloved boyfriend of three years? She thought the way she reacted was understandable, but still she felt bad for judging Arthur. She frowned at him sheepishly before covering her face again with her hands. “Sorry, I thought…”

He heard her murmur of apology as he himself realized the last words he said. He had no idea how visible his own embarrassment was in his now red face. He felt ridiculous for putting both himself and his beloved girlfriend to his plan of having forced distance he thought he needed to focus, which he now realized was chaotically unnecessary. Especially that he even felt the need to avoid her and walk to another direction whenever he saw her around to keep himself from suddenly displaying his affection towards Y/N in public. And just when he had been keeping a lot of it to himself. Only then he realized his selfishness of practical comfort that just made him ending up in the thought of solitary longing. “I’m sorry, too, love.” Shyly, he embraced Y/N – a gesture to also hide his own face with her hair.

They held each other for quite a while until Arthur nervously asked, “So, uhm, will you come to my place later?” He thought for a moment and added, “And you can bring your own school stuff. I’ll cook.”

“Maybe I’ll cook while you study and not just use me as an excuse that you can’t focus.” Y/N replied with a kiss.

“Oh, you. What about the snuggle?”

“After your graduation.” Y/N smiled mockingly.

Arthur stared at Y/N for a few seconds as he unconsciously pouted. But he thought perhaps it was a good enough inspiration and motivation. Though he sure would not mind some snogs like they would have later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
